The evil hidden within
by Q-T3000
Summary: When Cyborg is tellin' the titans about his cousin he makes it seem like shes a saint. But when she has to move in with them, will the titans she her for what she truly is, evil? pwez R&r(noflames!)
1. it all started with breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned the Teen Titans. Although I wish I did but the stupid idiots at cartoon network wont let me. Urg! I HATE THEM ALL! Anyway on with the story. Enjoy. ï

Authors note: If you don't like new characters in a story don't read this, if you don't like romance mixed with horror and dramma don't read this story if, you don't like me...GO TO HELL!! (I'm saying this because I do not I say again do not want flames!) Oh and I know all this stuff cant be right but this is my story so oh well. In your stories you can make whatever YOU want happen. This is what I want happening. So there. HA!

It was a normal morning at the Titan tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy playing video games, Robin at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, Raven reading one of her hundreds of books she kept in her room, and Starfire (unfortunately) cooking breakfast. Star was _trying_ to make pancakes and waffles but came up with just a big plateful of halfway cooked batter and what appeared to but tomatoes in the mix. She called to the other Titans,

"Dear friends the break of fast is ready! Please sit and enjoy this tasty earthly treat." As she beckoned them to the table she failed to notice the look of disgust on her team mates faces. As raven sat down she noticed something about Star. She seemed to have a little extra bounce in her step. She finally spoke.

"Hey star what are you so happy 'bout? I mean I know you're a morning person and stuff, but your usually not _this_ happy." As she spoke she took one big gulp of her orange juice and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well," Starfire said with a full on smile "You see my parental units or having there, how you say, 'anniversary' of the day they were wed tomorrow. And they asked me to go back to my home planet to celebrate their glorious day of which their lives became one."

"So are you going to go?" asked Robin.

"Well, that is what I was going to propose this morning at the breaking of the fast. To see if it would be all right to go home for about 17 Tamaranian months. Oh, um... I mean 18 days. I wish to be with my family for that amount of time because I have not seen them in so very long and I hope to catch up with my family and friends on the things that have happened to my planet and tell them all about earth and how they should spare you all and invade another planet." The other Titans looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Dude I thought your people were kind and nice, not the invading type at all?" Beast Boy said arms thrashing through the air.

"What?" Starfire said. But then she realized what she had just happened. She covered her mouth then spoke up again. "Oh, I.... Um. Hehe you were not allowed to here that. Um... just forget I have ever spoke of it."

"Okay? So Star I take it you and your family are close?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, very. My family and I would talk about every thing together. Well except for my sister, Blackfire, she was always by herself in her room. She never liked to talk as much as I did with my parents. I remember one time when I had told mother about this one boy at my school who would always pester me. And then I would talk about this one girl who I hated with such a full heart. And hate on my planet is forbidden. But my mother unit told me that I should just not talk to her anymore. That is really it. There is nothing else of great importance that my parental units and I talked about. Are life was not very exciting. What about you Raven what were you and your family like?"

"Lets just say my mom was always 'entertaining' a lot of other men and my dad was away all the time at his so called 'job' he worked at Burger King oh and when he wasn't at his job he was getting drunk. I was always on my own and as far as I'm concerned I was better off that way. I was never really a people person." As Raven said this she got up from the table to get another glass of juice. "Well now that we know Star's and my life story lets pass the torch shall we? Beast boy, tell us about your oh so hilarious life. You know since your mister 'funny man' around here you must have some nice stories to tell us." Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy gave her a glare but took up on her offer.

"Um.... Let's see. Well I don't remember much but I do remember some stuff. Let's see. Oh when I was little, I'll never forget this, my mom and I every Christmas Eve we would always get the whole family together, and they would all bring bags and bags of fake snow in, and what we'd do is take it out by the hand full make a wish for some one else and blow it on the tree. I know I know it's a dumb tradition but, well, I don't know why but it was really special to me." Then looking at Robin he said "Okay I told my story tell us yours Robin." Star shook her head in agreement.

"Oh yes Robin please do. It must be so interesting." Robin shook his head.

"Not really. I just had a regular childhood like any other kid. My mom was a banker and my dad was a lawyer. But since they were not around as much they put me in all these after school camps. One was a swimming camp. Hated it. Another a dancing camp, my moms' idea, hated it. Then I saw this add on my school bulletin board, it said something about karate lessons. Any way I was so excited about it so I told my parents they singed me up and I've still been doing it for twelve years." Then all the titans looked at Cyborg waiting for him since he was the only one not yet to tell his story. He just looked bake at them. Beast Boy then spook up.

"Well?"

"Well what?" was all that Cyborg could say.

"Well tell us your story. You're the only one who hasn't told us yet."

"Okay" Cyborg said with a sigh and a heavy heart. "Well you see both my parents were robo Scientists. So you know they had like a ton of cash, we also had like a big crib and stuff. Well we had more rooms then we needed and my aunt and uncle, on my dads' side of the family, needed a place to live. Don't get me wrong they weren't poor or anything, well they were but, you see they wasted their money on a Um.... Let's just say a 'unnecessary' addition to their family. Although I am glade they did it, but it wasn't that good for them." Star then interrupted.

" I am sorry Cyborg for interrupting you but what was the 'unnecessary addition to the family?"

" Nothing. Anyway they needed a place to live and we had plenty of room so we rented some of are rooms to them. My aunt and uncle had the downstairs bedrooms, and my cousin, Anita had a room right next to mine. You see they named her that because my Uncle who is my dads' bro married a Spanish lady. And she wanted her daughter to have a Spanish name. So any way me and my cousin got along great. I remember every morning she would come in my room wake me up and we would go on top of the roof together and watch the sunrise. She was my best friend. She was also really boyish, probably more so then me. She would clime all the trees in our front and back yard. Once she fell down and knocked three teeth out. And her hair and her cloths were always a mess. But she didn't care, and nether did I. We would always have tons of fun together. But her parents, oh man did they put pressure on her to be a girl. They would say stuff like 'you should be more lady like, ladies do not clime trees and get dirty.' Also they would force her to get strait A's. I mean she was really smart but all the pressure and crap they put on her, all she got were B's. They would yell at her every day. And if it wasn't one thing it was another. 'Don't slouch, don't slurp, do better.' And every night I would here her crying in her room. But when I was around she would just make faces while her parents were yelling at her. She probably did so I wouldn't worry about her. But I knew that screaming and yelling got to her every night. Then one day they moved out. I still keep in touch with her now and then, but its just not the same as really spending time with her. I mean there was such a glow around her such a joy and happiness, it was kind of contagious and I miss that. But as soon as her parents walked in the room I saw that fade. I really do miss her."

"Wow" Was all Cyborgs friends could say. Robin then broke the silence.

"So do you have any pictures of her, you know you cousin." Cyborg looked at him then said,

"Yes right here." He put his arm I on the table and flipped up his screen. There on the screen was a picture of a little girl smiling, her teeth were crooked, and her hair was long and all over the place. She was wearing a pink shirt with a pair of navy blue shorts and she had white sandals on. Her hands were on her hips, there was a big yellow house in the background and a big oak tree. The girl in the photo couldn't have been more then five years old. Every thing Cyborg said about her appearance was true. You could even see the glow around her.

"Dude" Beast Boy said, "no offense but Um.... She's not all that cute. She's kind of well....Um...ugly for you know a little kid." Cyborg just glared him then he flipped the screen back down. Cyborg then turned his head and looked out the window. There was nothing else to do, so he just sat there, looking at the wind gently carrying autumn's leaves away in its soft breeze. Birds flying in the air ready to head south for the winter, he just sat there remembering when he was a kid, when he and his cousin would play out side all day in this kind of weather. How they would jump in the piles of leaves and chase each other around the outside of the house. He remembered the smell of the crisp clean air and the feeling of the cool brisk breeze. The smell of apple pie in his mothers kitchen and how Anita would always sweat talk his mom in to giving them a piece of pie before they had any dinner, and then he started to cry. He cried for her and for himself, he cried for the days they had together and how he missed them so, and he cried just because he could. Cyborg them noticed that he had been crying in front of his friends. He just got up from the table to get ready to leave for his room when the phone rang. Robin got up and went to go answer it.

"Hello?" he said "yes, who? Um Okay." Robin then covered the receiver with his hand and said "Cyborg Its for you...It's...Its Anita. She said she needs to talk to you right away." Then he whispered "I think she's crying." Cyborg ran over to the phone and spoke into it. His face wrenched with horror. Then he said he would be over there in a minuet and hung up the phone. He turned to Robin Who was right next to him and said to him

" Robin can you set up a room, were going to need it."

"Sure" Robin said "Why?"

" This is no time for questions, can you just do it? I need to go but I'll be back in a few hours. I need to bring my cousin here with us. She needs me. Just when she comes don't ask questions and be as nice to her as you can. She's extremely sensitive right now." He told Robin this with such a serious look it almost scared Robin. Cyborg was holding him by the shoulders and just looking at him waiting for his answer.

" Sure Cy." Was all he could say. And with that Cyborg took of out of the house, leaving his friends with phone of the cradle and a whole lot of confusion.

Authors note: How do you like? Please tell me. Oh and pleas no flames. This is my first story ever so pleas don't be to hursh. Thanks reading! Bye! ï


	2. where are they?

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I never did and I never will own Teen Titans. Sobs but god I wish I did! Starts to break down and cry sniff, sniff oh well on with the story. Oh and by the way this is an A.U. Just so you know that way you little monkeys don't come crying to me with your reviews saying things like "that's not how it happened, your wrong."

A/N: The song used in this chap is bye Jem, On her CD finally Woken.

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

The Titans looked at each other both worried, and scared. Cyborg was never the one to loose his cool. Robin went to the phone and put it back on its cradle, then walked over to the table and picked up the paper ready to throw it out. To break the awkward silence Starfire spoke, "Yes well, um...I guess I shall go pack my knapsack now and head out."

Beast Boy then turned to Starfire and asked, " But wont you need more then just a backpack to carry all your stuff?"

" Oh no, my parental unites have everything I would need at my home. I'm just packing a few things like pictures, and earthly electronics to show them my new friends and some of the things you people use on your daily basis. Would you mind if I took the toaster with me on my trip?" Raven answered her in her monotone voice,

" Um yea we would. You see we kind of need the toaster to make toast. Why don't you take the Titan communicator instead? That way if you need us you could just call in. Or vise versa. And you could also show it to your "parental unites".

"Glorious! That is an excellent idea Raven thank you! Well I am going to go pack." Raven just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Starfire then left to her room. A little while later she came back. She put on a pink sweater and had a black backpack on her right shoulder. "Well friends," she said, "I am off. I shall miss you all so very much. I will contact you as soon as I have reached Tamaran." Starfire then walked over to Beast Boy and gave him a hug good by. Beast Boy surprised at first but then hugged her back.

"We'll miss ya Star. Be careful kay, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I will not. Oh and good bye Robin" She then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

" Bye Star. Like B.B. said be careful. If you get in any trouble call us, all right?" Star shook her head yes then went to Raven, but Raven just put her arm up to stop star before she gave her a hug. She put her book down and said in a rather plain voice,

"Yea like the boys said, we'll miss you. Just...just don't give me a hug. Nothing against you Star, I'm just not the hugging type." Starfire a little upset with Ravens remark, but she respected her wishes. Everyone then got up to walk Star to the door. Just before she left through the big open door she turned around. The slight breeze blew through her fiery red hair, her emerald green eyes started to glass. She lifted her hand to wipe her cheek. When she spoke she did it through her tears.

" I...I shall miss you so very much." Robin came over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and said,

" Listen Star, your only going to be gone for like what, 18 days? There's no need to cry. Everything going to be fine, and when Cyborg comes back with his cousin we'll tell him that you left."

" All right. Oh and when Cyborg does come tell him that his cousin, Anita, can use my room for slumber. I do not wish for her to use any guest bedroom to sleep. I want her to be as comfortable as possible, I mean I have no idea what has happened to her but it must have been horrible. Please say to her that it is with my deepest sympathy that I offer her my room, and that I hope she is able to work everything out."

Beast Boy then steeped up front from his background position and told her that they would tell Anita what she said, and that he'd miss her. With that Starfire turned around and flew up to the sky. With one last look back at the tower, her home, she went off top speed to Tamaran. After she left, the house seemed empty without Starfire, without her talking and laughing. The house almost seemed dead. Now Raven had no one to meditate with, and Beast Boy had no one to eat ice-cream sundaes with, and Robin had no one to put the yin in his yang so to speak.

10:00 at night:

_Who made up all the rules_

_We follow them like fools_

It's been exactly twelve hours since Cyborg and Starfire left. Beast Boy was starting to get worried about Cyborg. Starfire had called in at seven so the titans knew she was okay, but Cyborg didn't call in or come back or anything. Beast Boy then got up from his video game with Robin and went to go leave to look for Cyborg. Robin looked up and asked, " Were are you going?" He also got up from his seat on the sofa and put the game on pause. He then walked over to his friend and leaned back on the kitchen counter, waiting for his friend's response. Beast Boy looked at him and spoke in as normal voice as he could, to hide his worry for Cyborg.

_Believe them to be true_

_Don't care to think them through_

" I...I'm going out to find Cyborg. He should have been back by now. I mean how long can it take to pick up his cousin? I mean all he had to do is go over to her house pick her up and bring her over here. Its not like that's a hard thing to do, what if he shorted out again like he did that time at the park? What if what if Cy needs are help?" Robin just raised an eyebrow at him. He then turned to the refrigerator opened it a picked out a soda. He turned back to Beast Boy and offered the can to him. He took it but he still had a look of worry all over his face. Robin then finally spoke.

_And I'm sorry so sorry_

_I'm sorry it's like this_

_I'm sorry so sorry_

_I'm Sorry we do this_

" Relax B.B. If Cy was in any trouble he'd call in, you know that. And as for his cousin, she lives in Gothem City. Cyborg told me before, so it would take a while for him to pick her up when she lives four hours away."

_And it's ironic too_

_Cuz what we tend to do_

" Even so," Beast Boy shot back, " It would take only nine hours to go there and then come back! Four hours to go pick her up, one hour to talk and another four hours to bring her to the tower! Its been twelve hours all ready, aren't you worried?!" Just before Robin could answer him back the front door to the tower opened. In the distance you could here two people talking. One, a males voice, another was a females.

The young woman's voice was a lot more quite and it quaked a bit, most likely because she was crying and trying to talk at the same time. Beast Boy put down his can of soda and went to Ravens room "Raven!" he said knocking on her door. "Cyborg's back! Come on!" Raven came out wearing a black gown and walked down the hallway with her friend.

_Is act on what they say_

_And then it is that way_

Robin then meet up with his friends and walked down the stairs to the main door. There Beast Boy and Robin saw the most beautiful girl they had ever laid eyes on. Around Cyborgs arm was a teenage girl of about 5'5. She had on navy blue bellbottoms and a white tank top that had red lace around the bottom and top of the shirt. She wore white platform sandals and two bracelets on each arm. For a necklace there was a white bat with ruby red eyes. She had hair that had very loose curls, she had feathered bangs that slightly covered her left eye.

_And I'm sorry so sorry_

_I'm sorry it's like this_

_I'm sorry so sorry_

_I'm sorry we do this_

Her hair was a beautiful mixture of light brown and pale red, and her hair went down to about her waist. The young girls' eyes were the most unusual color the other titans had ever seen. The rings around them were dark purple and her actual eye was a light violate. Cyborg then went over to Robin and spoke in a soft calm voice, "Robin do you think you could take Anita here to one of the guest bedrooms?"

" Cyborg, Star said your cousin could sleep in her room. And she sends her deepest sympathies to you and her."

_Who are they_

_Where are they_

_How can they possibly_

_Know all this_

" Oh well tell her I said thanks." Cyborg then turned to Anita and said, "Robin is going to take you to your room, I'll get your bangs and meet you in a little while." Anita just stared at Robin with the most haggard and terrified look ever made. It sliced right through Robin. ' Why is she looking at me like that, did I do something wrong? No I couldn't have we just meet, How could I have done anything wrong. I didn't even say anything yet' Cyborg noticed the look she was giving his friend and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you can trust him." And with that he left through the front door to go get her bags. Anita just stood there, not knowing what to do. Raven bored already went back to her room. Beast Boy decided to introduce himself.

_Who are they _

_Where are they_

_How can they possibly_

_Know all this_

"Hey, um Anita. ** he-he **youlook a lot different from your baby picture." She looked at him confused.

"Baby picture? What baby picture?" When she spoke it was almost like she was singing. She had a tune to her voice. But it was as if it was played on an old piano, still beautiful, but worn out.

_Do you see what I see_

_Why do we live like this_

" Oh one Cy showed us, from when you were like five." Beast Boy explained.

" Oh." Was all she said she then hung her head. Robin then took her arm and led her away from Beast Boy knowing that sooner or later he was going to say something that would upset her. She came willingly, her hair flowing behind her. When they reached Stars room they stopped, Robin opened the door for her and led her in.

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss_

"Well this is it. Hope you find it comfortable, oh and sorry about Beast Boy, the green kid. If he upset you in any way he really didn't mean it." She answered him in a soft voice, head still hanging.

"That's okay, he didn't. The girl that has this room, Starfire, tell her I said thanks. And that I hope she gets to her family safe." Robin just stared at her.

" Did...did Cyborg tell you about Star?" She shook her head.

"No, I...I just know."

_Who are they _

_Where are they_

_How do they _

_Know all this_

"Of course. Well I guess I'll just leave, let you get comfy. Cy should be hear soon." Anita just sat on the bed, hugging her knees. She closed her eyes and tears started flowing down her checks. Robin left and closed her door for her. Decided she would like some privacy. A little while later Cyborg came back with Beast Boy and they placed Anita's bags outside her door. Cyborg was about to knock on his cousins' door when he turned to his friend and gave him a look as if so say 'you can leave now.' Beast Boy got it and left with out any questions asked. Cyborg then knocked on her door. It opened and there stood Anita. Eyes red and wet from crying. She steeped aside and let him enter.

_And I'm sorry so sorry_

_I'm sorry it's like this_

_Do you see what I see_

Then she looked out the door looking both ways seeing if anyone was coming from ether side of the hallway. When she saw no one she closed the door. Unknown to her Robin was just rounding the corner to go to his room when she closed her door. When Robin reached her door he heard Cyborg and Anita talking. Well Cyborg was talking, Anita was crying and talking. He couldn't help himself, Robin pressed his ear against the door and listened in on their conversation.

_Why do live like this_

_Is it because it's true_

_That ignorance is bliss_

It wasn't like him but he felt like he had a right to know what was going on with her. I mean if he was going to stop Beast Boy from saying the wrong thing in front of her, first he had to know what was wrong with her. But what he heard just confused him more.

Anita: Cyborg you know I didn't mean to right? It....it was an accident. They...they were asking for it You know how they treated me. Right? I... I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to!

Cyborg: I know, I know. Don't worry I took care of every thing.

Anita: But what if someone saw...saw me do what I did? They'd call the police! I can't go to jail, Cyborg don't let them take me to jail please! I didn't mean to!

Cyborg: Don't worry, if anyone saw they would have called the cops already. Don't worry, we cleaned up everything. No one will EVER find out.

_And who are they_

_Where are they_

_How can they _

_Know all this_

_And I'm sorry I'm sorry we do this_

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

A/N: Hope you liked my second chapter to 'The Evil Hidden Within'. I know I know It took me like forever to put up this part but at least I did it right? Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewer The shape shifting chick. Thanks for the idea about Anita. And I would also like to thank Jem for her lovely song. I love Jem sooooo much!!! Go Jem!!!!! All of you go out go out and bye her CD. Do all of her bindings! Jem is the leader of the future! Oh...Um... tehe sorry. ï Oh well, Um please review. Hope you guys liked it. Bye!


	3. her true self

Q-T's disclaimer: -sigh- as I have stated before, I do not, I have not, and I will NEVER own Teen Titans. Must you keep reminding me!? Does it give you some sort of sick pleasure knowing that I will never own them and that reminding me will only make that statement more true, and there for making it more painful! Does it?! Well does it!? Answer me!!!! Answer me now you...you...oh never mind. I guess I'll gust be in my room sulking on the fact that my life is pointless and unfair....like I do every other day. -sigh- well....enjoy. (You evil people l.o.l.)

A/N: I just want to say how very very very very very very...okay I'll get on with it. How very sorry I am for not up dating in like...a million years. It was all Invisible Bobs fault!!! For those of you who don't know, Invisible Bob is a 2-foot tall black midget who wares a pink dress and lives and my closet who speaks the language of cheese. (Not to be raciest or anything) He doesn't like me being on the computer! I hate him so much sometimes! Arg! I.V. why must you torment me so?!

I.V. : cheese cheese cheese cheeser cheese cheeser cheese cheese. -Translation- because if you don't obey me I will send the Evil Mung monkey after you to do evil evil things! Hence the EVIL in his name so ha!

Me: No! Not the Mung monkey!!! Oh wait...I'm not scared of him. I'm not scared of you either! I control you I.V. HA HA HA! FEAR ME!!

I.V.: eep.

Narrator: What will Q-T do to I.V.? Will Q-T ever up date any sooner then she is? Why the heck am I here? Toon in next A/N to see what happens. Until then read this story...I SAID READ IT!

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

Robin couldn't stand there any longer, he had heard plenty. He turned around and left for his room. Once there he opened the door and lay in his bed. The soft down sheet engulfing him as his thoughts drifted to what he had just heard. 'What had Anita meant by ' Cyborg you know I didn't mean to right? It....it was an accident. They...they were asking for it You know how they treated me. Right? I... I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to! ' Somewhere deep in Robin's mind, he knew the answer.

But he didn't what it to be true. 'How could such a small and quiet girl come up with the strength to kill her parents? I know a person can hold a grudge and a small flame of hatred for his or her parents, Anita of all was initialed to it for the way her parents treated her, but did that give her reason enough for her to kill her parents? She was so small, how could she have done that?

Unless...she had some help. NO!' Robin wanted to kill himself for even thinking Cyborg would never hurt someone. After all, he was a member of the Teen Titans. Their duty was to protect people, not harm them. Cyborg out of all of them knew that. He couldn't have done anything to hurt his aunt and uncle. He wouldn't have the heart. Robin looked over his shoulder at his small black digital clock. It read 6:45 am.

Robin took in a deep breath and turned over on his side, and looked out his window. Day was starting to break through the cloudless night. Stars started to dim, and the moon sank into the bottom of the endless sky. A verity of yellows, blues, reds, and purples painted the bleak blue/gray sky of the night.

He had just stayed awake all night. Tired, Robin got up from his bed. The down blanket dropping to the floor. He walked to his door and steeped out into the hallway. There was no point in trying to get to sleep now. Soon everyone will wake and the day will begin. Might as well be ahead of the game. He walked down the hallway, past Cyborgs, Ravens, Beast Boys, and finally Starfires room.

Robin felt a slight chill go up his neck. Something bothered him about this girl. Could she be a murderer? Was a killer now living in there home? He would have to keep a close eye on her. He turned and walked on. Robin walked into the kitchen expecting to be the first one in there but to his surprise he saw Anita sitting at the kitchen table.

She wore a baggy crimson red T-shirt, black pajama pants with small red stains on the leggings. She held her head down and her eyes closed. Her hair was slightly frizzed and in a ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She looked strait at Robin. He, not knowing what to say, he went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk instead. Then he walked to the pantry and grabbed a box of Sailor Crunch (since captain crunch most likely has copy right issues damn those copy right issues! I will call the cereal 'Sailor Crunch' instead.) Robin felt very unconvertible, even though his back was turned toured her he still had the feeling she was watching him.

She was studding his every move. Her sorrowful purple eyes just looking at him. He just ignored it. He pored the milk and cereal into a bowl and went to the table to sit down. Just as he suspected, she was watching him. But why? What was she looking for in him? He just looked back. Anita now noticing she had been staring grinned and said,

"You should have slept more, instead of listing to me and Cy talk most of the night. You know if you wanted to find out more about me...you can just ask, instead of snoop. After all, you need to know, right? So that way 'Beast boy doesn't say the wrong thing to upset me?'" Robin was flabbergasted. How could she have possibly known what he had THOUGHT! She spoke again, "Like I said before, I have my ways of knowing." With that she leaned in and whispered in his ear " You have a right to be scared Robin. I am very scary, so you might want to watch your back..."

"You seem to have...changed since last night." Robin stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

" Oh, you mean since I'm not balling my eyes out crying about people I no longer love? Yeah after Cy left my room last night around...maybe four in the morning...that gave me what, three hours to myself? So I just went through the thoughts in my head. You know to try to sort every thing out. And I came up with the conclusion that if some one mistreated and neglected you, you shouldn't be sad about there...early passing."

With this said Anita got up from the kitchen table and walked to the hallway. But before she reached it she turned her head over her shoulder and spoke in a hushed and demoniac tone, " I know what you're thinking Robin, and your right. My parents got in my way to many times. And if your smart you'd be wise not to tell anyone." After that was all said and done she walked out into the barley light hallway. The shadows and darkness capturing her inside of it when soon she was so far down she became one with the opaque blackness.

Robin couldn't believe what had just happened. In a matter of eight and half-hours he went from pure sympathy and then uncertainty to total shock. What was he going to do? This girl was surly crazy. But she was sane enough to come up with such a terrifying threat. He may be a Teen Titan but it was only because he was good with tools and strong.

But he didn't have SUPER human strength, or any special abilities. Not like his other friends. And if this girl is strong enough to kill two adults then certainly she's strong enough to kill him. Unless she had help from her cousin, from what Robin heard no more then minuets earlier, anything was possible now.

Robin looked down at his breakfast. He didn't feel like eating right now, so he just dumped his bowl into the sink. But before he could leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. Robin almost jumped strait out of his skin.

"Whoa relax dude. Its just me." Robin turned to see Beast Boy behind him. He smiled and did what he was told. He had to stay calm, he didn't want to freak anyone at the house out. And if Cyborg fond out there was no telling what would happen.

He would just have to play it cool. "So," Beast Boy started again, " You think I got a chance with Anita? I mean _I_ know I do but do you?"

" Oh um...yeah beast boy sure. What's there not to like about you?"

" I know. I mean I'm funny, good looking, and chicks dig anything green."

" Really now? Who told you that?"

" Well no one I just know."

" Yeah okay B.B. Just be careful around her. I wouldn't get to attached if I were you." Beats Boy just looked at him.

" Why? Oh wait you like her to don't you? You wanna go out with her."

" No, no, no, I just mean...well...she's been through a lot lately, um just be careful not to say the wrong thing is all."

"Oh...okay?" Almost as soon as they had finished their conversation Raven and Cyborg walked in. Raven made her way to the kitchen counter to prepare her herbal tea and Cyborg took his place at the table after getting some cereal and orange juice.

Breakfast was uneventful, but mostly quite. Since Star wasn't there nothing seemed the same. The weather didn't help to liven the house up either. Outside was very dark and made the whole city look harsh and unforgiving. True the sun was out but it was hidden behind the skies pale white clouds.

Ever since Anita had come there seemed to be an unexplainable hush over the city. All of nature had not seemed to make a sound since she had stepped foot into the tower. The once crystal clear blue waters that surrounded the tower even seemed to change. Now it was more like a bleak gray that softly lapped against the ashy brown rocks on the island. Every thing seemed quite, as if waiting for something, waiting for whatever was coming to pass. And whatever was going to happen, it was going to be big.

(0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0) (0)

A/N: I know I know, the actual story was really short And I'm really sorry for that. I just couldn't think of anything else. Oh and if you wanted to know I.V. and I made up were friends again 'cause he apologized. I even made up a song for him. (Clears throat and sings in tune of "Mary had a little lamb")

Invisible Bob is so cool, is so cool, is so cool

Invisible Bob can be your best friend too, your best friend too-o-o-o.

Invisible Bob does the midget dance, midget dance, midget dance

Invisible Bob doesn't ware any pants, doesn't ware and pa-a-a-a-ants.

Isn't that right I.V.?

I.V. mumble mumble mumble. (He can't talk cuz he's in a fool body cast)

Me: I.V. you know this wouldn't have happened if you just apologized earlier right?

I.V.: mumble mumble mumble

Me: That's good. I hope I never have to use this bat ever again. Throws bat aside and pushes Invisible Bob away from screen.


End file.
